Krystal in: the Search for Fox
by tillerian
Summary: Fox has mysteriously disappeared and Krystal sets out to find him. She will venture outside the lylat system, running into many dangers. Costaring the Sonic Team and the Pokeagents!
1. Fox Missing!

Krystal in: the Search for Fox Part I

Fox Missing

My name is Krystal; I am a member of the Starfox. The leader of the starfox, Fox McCloud, is the one I'm in love with. I love Fox; yet, I worry about him often, where he's going, when he's coming back, even what he's doing. Well, there was this one time when Fox… well… I'll tell you what happened:

It was an average day, General Pepper came up on screen to give us a mission, like always, but this time he needed Fox to go alone. The mission was that there was this mysterious planet outside the lylat system, and General Pepper wanted Fox to investigate alone. I asked Fox if I could come, but Fox said that the General specifically ordered that Fox was to go alone, so I bid him good luck and he flew away. Fox, somehow, got Falco to take over while he was gone (It was hard for him due to the last incident) so, I was mostly waiting for Fox to come back.

Days passed by, no sign of Fox. No one in the lylat system ever heard of the smallest mention of him, I've checked. Two weeks have passed, still no Fox. The more time went by, the more I worried about him. It got to the point where the slightest bad thought about what happened to him brought me to tears.

One day, while I was crying on my bed about Fox, Falco slipped by and said "Geez, Krystal, buck up! If you worry that much about him, then why don't you go find him yourself? Until then, dry up!"

I was a little mad at what Falco said, even though that's how he always talks to me, he was right, Fox has been gone for so long, someone has to go looking for him. But who would help me? Falco and Slippy were too busy playing video games, Link was at the Irish bar again, Kirby was at the annual lylat system eating contest, Tricky was watching Star Trek and Star Wars, and Peppy was too old.

I knew then I was on my own, but I couldn't go alone, so I tried to find some help. It was then that I finally found the Sonic Team (Who were Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amoeba the Chaos, and Shadow the Hedgehog) and the Pokeagent (Who were Umbreon, Espeon, Skipper the Mudkip, Blazekin, and Treeko) who were willing to help me find Fox.

We went aboard the U.S.S. Hedgehog, which was the Sonic Team's ship, and set out to find Fox. I really miss Fox, I'm worried about him, and I love him, too. I don't want anything to happen to him. I promise, Fox, I will do whatever it takes to find you. We are still searching for him, but, I'm sure we'll run into him eventually…

The next chapter will start you in the middle of the adventure, so, to be continued…


	2. Leaving the Lylat System

The Search for Fox: Part II

Leaving the Lylat System

This story starts out in the middle of the adventure:

This story starts out, you see Sonic and Umbreon were standing in front of the computer, trying their best to get a signal. Then, Krystal walks in.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Krystal

"Nope, nothing" said Umbreon "Sonic and I have been trying for hours"

"Come on, Umbreon" said Sonic "We can't give up now! I ain't giving up yet! Let's keep going"

"Please, keep trying" said Krystal "I'm really…"

"I know, I know" said Sonic "You're worried about him. Geez, you've said that, like, a hundred times, give it a rest! We're working on it"

"Why are you worried about him, anyway?" asked Umbreon

"Well, It's that I… uh" said Krystal in hesitation

"I think I know why" said Sonic

"Why?" asked Umbreon

"Well, uh… you see… I… uh… Krystal, why are you worried about Fox?" asked Sonic

"Thought so" said Umbreon "Hey, Krystal, did Fox say anything about going anywhere before he disappeared"

"Well, General Pepper sent him on a solo mission to investigate a planet outside the lylat system, so…" said Krystal

"…So, he can be anywhere except the lylat system" said Sonic

"He could be on that planet" said Umbreon "The question is, where?"

"I don't know where the planet is… Fox didn't tell any of us just so we wouldn't interfere with his mission" said Krystal

"Hey, guys" said Tails flying in "I'm getting a transmission!"

"Tails! Where did you come from?" said Sonic

"I wanted a part in this story" said Tails

"You just can't wait, can you?" asked Sonic

"Neither can you, Sonic" said Umbreon

"The transmission, Tails! Did you find Fox?" said Krystal in anxiety

"Oh, the transmission!" said Tails "Yes, it's _a_ transmission, but it's not from Fox"

"Then, who is it from?" asked Umbreon

"I don't know, three scary looking guys, one had an eye patch" said Tails

"Oh, no" said Krystal "Not them!"

"Who are they?" asked Sonic

"What do they want?" asked Krystal

"They wanted to fight" said Tails "On the planet Katina"

"That's the planet we're orbiting, right?" asked Sonic

"Yeah" said Tails

"Okay, well tell them, whoever they are, bring it on!" said Sonic

"Sonic!" said Krystal "Let's not forget about Fox"

"Don't worry, I'm curious about these guys" said Sonic "I want to see if their actually good or not"

"Sonic" said Krystal "they're not…"

"Upuppupup! Don't spoil it for me" said Sonic "I'm dying for a fight"

"Well, if you're going, I'm going, too" said Umbreon

"If we go, promise me we'll continue, and no stops" said Krystal

"Yeah, yeah, I promise" said Sonic

"Okay, good" said Krystal

"Sonic Team! Let's go!" Yelled Sonic

"Pokeagents! Let's go!" Yelled Umbreon

"Beam us down, Big!" yelled Sonic

They got beamed down to Katina where there was a waist land, and nothing but. Then, they found three wolfen landed in the horizon. Then, they saw them, the star wolf.

"Wait a sec!" said Wolf "You're not starfox! Who are you?"

"I could ask the same question" said Sonic

"We're star wolf, the greatest team around" said Wolf "and I… Wait, aren't you Krystal of starfox?"

"Yes, I am" said Krystal

"Then, why not be with me, Krystal?" asked Panther

"Hmph!" said Krystal as she yanked her head away from Panther, and crossed her arms.

"Hey, leave her alone!" said Sonic "Fox has gone missing and she's been worried sick about him, and we've been trying to…"

"Can it, hedgehog!" said Wolf

"Oh, you did not!" said Sonic

"You know we're better than you" said Wolf

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" said Sonic

"Cool it, Sonic" said Umbreon

"Yeah, like totally" said Espeon "What do you dudes, like, totally want?"

"We want to fight you 'till you die!" said Leon

"Heh, love to see you try" said Knuckles "For as long as I have my fists, I'll pulverize you!"

"Why do you guys want to fight?" asked Skipper

"Because we want to" said Wolf

"Who are these guys" Shadow whispered to Krystal

"They're the star wolf, they are really no-good thugs" said Krystal "But they're really pathetic and easy"

"We heard that!" said Wolf

"You guys better not be too easy" said Sonic "I love a good challenge!"

"Fine" said Wolf "We'll show you what the star wolf is. Leon, Panther, let's show these guys who's boss!"

"Sonic Team, attack!" Yelled Sonic

"Pokeagents, attack!" Yelled Umbreon

"We'll go for the Spanish freak, Umbreon, you and the pokeagents go after the lizard, Krystal, get that weirdo with an eye patch" said Sonic

"That's it! I am Panther Caruso! Make me mad and your life's as good as gone!" said Panther

"You gotta try to take it first, loser" said Sonic kicking Panther in the face.

"Hehheheheh, I'll crush you animals" said Leon

"Last I checked, you're an animal, too, ya know!" said Umbreon using faint attack

The battle went on.

"Face it, Krystal, you're no match for us!" said Wolf

"Last I checked we always got the better of you" said Krystal hitting Wolf with her staff.

"So, I hear Fox is missing" said Wolf "Ha! He was never that good, even if he tried! He's just an amateur, just like the rest of you"

"no, he… WAS… NOT!" said Krystal hitting Wolf harder.

She it Wolf so hard it knocked him out, then she ran on over to Leon and knocked him out.

"What in the world?" said Umbreon jumping out of the way with the other pokeagents

Then, Krystal ran over to Panther and knocked him out with her staff.

"Hey!" said Sonic running out of the way with the other Sonic Team "What are you doing? We had it under control!"

Then, Krystal stopped and started panting.

"Fox… was always… Better than you… and he always will be… And he's the person… that jerks like you… would never surpass…" said Krystal

"Krystal, what was that all about?" asked Sonic

"I'm fine, I'm fine" said Krystal

"No you're not!" said Shadow "You went out of control there"

"I'm sorry" said Krystal "It's just that those thugs make me mad all the time, it's that I just…"

"Krystal, it's like, totally cool" said Espeon

"Yeah!" said Treeko "That was cool! You went totally crazy! You're like bbbbbrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzz, then your like GRrrrrr, then crash!"

"I couldn't understand him if I tried either" said Umbreon

"I'm hungry" said Amoeba

"Amoeba, where have you been this entire episode?" asked Sonic

"I had to use the bathroom, and…"

"Heard enough" said Sonic

"Krystal, are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Skipper

"Yes, I'll be fine" said Krystal

"Good! I gotta pee!" said Skipper

"Okay, let's head back to the U.S.S. hedgehog" said Sonic "Before Skipper makes a mess of things"

"Right, who's up for some dinner?" asked Knuckles

"It's 1:34, Knuckles" said Shadow looking at his watch

"Brunch, then!" said Knuckles

"Okay, that sounds logical" said Shadow

"Let's go, before Skipper does" said Sonic

"Too late" said Skipper

"Ugh, Big, beam us up, please" said Sonic

Then, they all were beamed up to the U.S.S. hedgehog. Two hours later, Knuckles started cooking brunch. Then, Tails got a message.

"Guys, Guys! I'm getting something" said Tails "It's from Falco!"

"Ugh, not him" said Krystal "Bring him up on monitor"

"Hey, guys, and Krystal" said Falco "I've got this message from Fox, but, um… Krystal, you're not gonna want to see this"

"Show us! Show us!" said Sonic

"Alright" said Falco

Fox appeared on the monitor "Hey Starfox, um… I've heard Krystal has gone out looking for me, so, after this message, forward it to her. Whatever you do, don't come after me, got it? I don't want any of you getting hurt, especially you, Krystal. Whatever you do, don't come looking for me, so, Krystal, I'm sorry, but, I need you to turn around and go home, please, Fox out"

"What was that all about?" said Sonic "Krystal, can you believe this guy?"

"Fox" said Krystal in tears "What is it with you?"

Krystal walked away with her tail dragging on the ground.

"You guys keep going, I've gotta go" said Sonic

"What is up with Fox?" asked Umbreon "It's not like him to say anything like that?"

"Totally, dude" said Espeon "What is up with him?"

"What's going on over there?" asked Knuckles "did I just hear Fox?"

"No, Knuckles, it was just a message, please get back to work" said Umbreon

"Sheesh, Umbreon, you sound like Sonic" said Knuckles

Meanwhile in one of the sleeping quarters, Krystal was on her bed, crying, and at the same time she was thinking either to find Fox or to go back. Then, Sonic walked in.

"…Man, Treeko sure is crazy" said Sonic "Hey, Krystal, what's up?"

"Oh, Sonic, I don't know what to do" said Krystal "I don't know whether to keep looking or call this all off"

"Don't say that" said Sonic sitting next to her "We've gone so far, well… not that far, but we've gone far"

"Sonic, do you think Fox cares about me?" asked Krystal

"You care for him, don't you?" said Sonic

"Well, I… guess" said Krystal

"I know you do, trust me, I know" said Sonic "To answer your question: I think he does! After all, he can't just say something like that all the sudden with no apparent reason. I think it'd be wise to find out. But that's up to you, so what'll it be?"

"When you say those words, you remind me of Fox" said Krystal

"That's nice, now, now what do we do, tuck our tails between our legs and go home, or move on?"

"_There has to be a reason, what if Fox still cares about me?_" Krystal thought to herself "Alright, Sonic, we'll move on"

"Yes!" said Sonic jumping up and almost freaking Krystal out "Let's go find Fox! That means more adventure! Alright, Big, set a course outside the Lylat system, we're moving on!"

"Sonic" said Krystal "Thanks"

"Anytime, we're friends, right?" said Sonic "Friends stick together, and I'm sure Fox thinks the same"

Sonic raced off to the cafeteria.

"Sonic! I'm not done yet!" Yelled Knuckles

"I don't care! I'm waiting you know!" said Sonic

Krystal walked in, partially worried about Fox, but partially confident that Fox will understand why she came for him.

"Hey, Krystal you know what's funny" said Amoeba walking in "I like doughnuts!"

"And…" said Sonic

"That's it" said Amoeba

"Yeah, well you know what I find funny" said Umbreon "The damsel in distress has become the hero… ahem… heroin… and the hero has become the damsel in distress, funny?"

"Yeah, that is kind of funny" said Sonic laughing out loud

Krystal, sat down with her mind on Fox. She couldn't wait to see his face again, she almost felt like kissing him on the mouth, but, all she could do was keep searching.

To be continued…

"Until then, brunch!" said Knuckles

"That ain't 'till the next chapter" said Sonic


	3. It's a Jungle Down There!

The Search For Fox: Part III

It's a Jungle Down There!

The U.S.S. Hedgehog entered light speed and went out side the lylat system in two hours. Two more hours later, they slowed down in the light speed and traveled at fairly light speed. Then, Knuckles was finally done with brunch and they all sat down in the cafeteria and were served their food. Krystal received her food and said "Thank you, Knuckles" and waited 2 seconds, then started eating, Sonic and Amoeba forgot to say so, and started eating immediately. Shadow said "Thanks" and stared at his food, praying to himself. Tails was still waiting on his. The Pokeagents started eating normally, except for Treeko who was playing with his food by stuffing them up his nose and swallowing it, and Umbreon was reading a newspaper.

"Hey, Umbreon" said Sonic with his mouth stuffed full of food "What's going on in the newspaper?"

"Ah, nothing really" said Umbreon "Some one built the world's largest snowman on Fichina, 3 ½ inches"

"Dude, they'd like, totally be surprised of the snowmen we make on Earth" said Espeon

Amoeba burped loudly and said "Mmmm, spaghetti"

"Lovely, Amoeba, just lovely" said Sonic "That was the most classic one I've heard all day! But, you've got tough competition, eh, Treeko?"

Treeko stuffed more meatballs up his nose and took a deep breath and sucked them in

"Treeko, you're going to get a sinus infection" said Umbreon "That stuff can do nasty stuff to your nostrils"

"Hey, lighten up" said Sonic "It adds a little flavor to the bugers"

"…I'm sorry to cut this short, God" said Shadow still praying "It's that some people don't have good manners"

Shadow leaned over to Sonic, and Sonic waved at Shadow.

"Umbreon" said Krystal trying to ignore everyone else so they couldn't take away her appetite "What is going on in the news?"

"I already said that!" said Sonic

"Listen, Krystal" said Umbreon "there's nothing… huh? What's this?"

"What's what?" asked Tails

"It says 'Really fast creature attacks Corneria city" said Umbreon

"Read it! Read it!" said Skipper

"Alright, alright!" said Umbreon "Corneria city was, once again, attacked by a really fast creature' so this happened before… 'Although still baffled by it, researchers have studied that this U.S.O (Unidentified Speedy Object) can go up to 500 mph. No one has yet to see this creature…"

Sonic whistled and said "500 mph, that's really fast! But who am I to whistle at? I can go way faster than that!"

"Corneria city? We have to go back!" said Krystal

"Sorry, Krystal, it's too late to go back now" said Knuckles

"Yeah" said Sonic "besides, I'm sure the other members have got this covered, although, now, I have something to look forward to when I get back!"

"Yeah" said Umbreon "After all, we all agreed that we're not going to turn back until we find Fox, right?"

"Fox, right" said Krystal "We have to find Fox first"

"Hey, don't worry, I'll rip it to shreds with my fists!" said Knuckles.

"Technically you've got to catch it first" said Shadow

"That's going to be the easy part" said Sonic "But right now, let's eat"

Sonic continued to eat his spaghetti.

"Hey, guys, what's a plank?" asked Blazekin

"It's a piece of wood, now eat!" said Sonic

Sonic tried to eat some more, but there was a big rumble.

"What was that?" asked Krystal

"Tails, go find that out" said Sonic "and some one clean up this mess"

"But, Sonic, I'm still waiting on my food!" said Tails

"Wait for it, by finding out what that was!" said Sonic

"Fine" said Tails as he went out.

"Hey, Shadow, the spaghetti too hot for you?" asked Sonic

Shadow was breathing through his teeth, for his plate of spaghetti fell on his leg.

Tails came back and said "I know what that rumbling was"

"Did I pass gas?" asked Amoeba

"Did you?" asked Umbreon

"Maybe" said Amoeba

"Anyway, we've reached orbit of a planet" said Tails

"Is Fox on that planet?" asked Krystal

"Maybe, maybe not" said Tails "Maybe, because there's no signal and could explain why we couldn't track him, and maybe not because he sent that message"

"Oh, that message" said Krystal remembering

"Well, what kind of planet are we looking at?" asked Sonic

"It's a jungle planet, full of trees and vines that reach a mile high! Although, not much is known because the trees and vines cover it's surface, it's dark down there!" said Tails

"Should we check it out?" asked Umbreon

"Totally a bad idea, dude" said Espeon "There's like, no signal down there, who knows what could hang out there, and dude, it's like, totally dark!"

"How do you know, you've never been there!" said Sonic

"Dude, does the phrase 'trees cover the surface of the planet' give you a clue?" asked Espeon

"You may be right" said Sonic

"What do we do?" asked Krystal

"You guys hang here" said Sonic "The Sonic Team and I are going down there to check things out, and if we don't come back within the next hour, come down and get us, okay"

"Sonic, it could be dangerous" said Krystal

"Yeah, are you sure?" asked Umbreon

"Am I blue?" asked Sonic

"Totally!" said Espeon

"Good! Sonic Team, let's go!" said Sonic

The Sonic Team were beamed down to the planet and the others waited. An hour passed, Krystal was getting worried about the Sonic Team, but her mind was kept on Fox. Why did he say something like that? And is there a reason? Is he okay? What is he doing now? Then, Krystal remembered Sonic's words: "_To answer your question: I think he does! After all, he can't just say something like that all the sudden with no apparent reason_"

Then, she was reminded about the Sonic Team, an hour has passed and no sign of them, she started to get the feeling something happened. Krystal walked into the main deck and saw the pokeagents playing video games on the screen, except Umbreon who was laying down on the couch.

"Hey, Umbreon" said Krystal "Do you think that Sonic and his team are okay down there?"

"I wouldn't worry" said Umbreon "Their leader is Sonic the Hedgehog, and as much as he's hard to deal with sometimes, he can take care of himself and his team"

"But, it's like, totally been an hour" said Espeon taking his eyes off the screen "We should, like totally check up on them"

"I'm worried about Sonic" said Skipper "Umbreon, can we find out if they're okay?"

"Well, it's been a while" said Umbreon "I don't see why not"

So, they went to the tractor beam bridge and were beamed down to the planet. They looked around and saw nothing but trees and vines, and heard strange noises, and felt a cold chill in the atmosphere, it was very moist, too. They looked up and saw an endless darkness covering the trees, and, by far, no one of the Sonic Team could be found. Krystal felt their presence somewhere, but it was very, immensely faint. They started to go out to look for them. Umbreon's rings on his body glowed to light the way. Treeko started sensing the trees and felt that someone or something was here not too long ago. Espeon thought he saw a vine move, but he ignored it and moved on. Then, suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes, with a strangely-shaped shadow being cast on the tree behind it.

"Wait here" said Umbreon "I'll check it out"

Umbreon got ready for anything, gathered his wits and jumped into the bushes, he was on the other side.

"Hey, Umbreon" said Sonic

"I found the Sonic Team" said Umbreon

Everyone walked through and saw the Sonic Team, sitting in a circle, camp set, and it was in a clearing, Sonic was making shadow puppets with the flashlight.

"Sonic Team, I'm so glad you're all alright" said Krystal

"Don't worry we're fine, we're fine" said Sonic "When Tails told us there was no signal down here, he was right! But I wasn't expecting to not get any signal at all! So, we found this clearing, set up camp, and waited for you guys"

"You know, Tails could have just flown above the trees and tried to get a signal" said Umbreon

"I tried that, but my tails got caught in the vines, I can't fly until I get them undone" said Tails turning around to show his two tails tangled up in vines

"We couldn't keep going" said Shadow "There's something out there"

"What do you mean?" asked Krystal "How can you be so sure?"

"When we got lost here" Shadow started "We tried to keep going, but something chased us. We started running and running and running. If it wasn't for Sonic's speed we could have been caught by that thing. So, when we got to this clearing, the creature went away"

"Yeah, well the next time I see that creature, I'll show it a piece of home-made hedgehog!" said Sonic

"What did it look like?" asked Krystal

"I don't know" said Knuckles "But it was all covered in vines, I can say that!"

Then, there was this rustling in the woods.

"Uh, oh, here we go again" said Shadow

"I ain't running this time, unless it's for an offensive reason, of course" said Sonic

Krystal drew her staff and got ready. The rustling got louder, and louder, and louder.

"I'm tired of this!" said Knuckles "No one poses a threat to Knuckles! Knuckles beat you up with his fists!"

Knuckles ran, raised his right fist to punch the creature. Suddenly, a vine wrapped around Knuckles's fist completely and stopped him.

"You may have Knuckles's right hand, but Knuckles can still use his left!" Yelled Knuckles

Knuckles tried to punch with his left fist but another vine wrapped around his left hand.

"Um… Knuckles is a decent kicker" said Knuckles.

Then, vines wrapped around Knuckles's legs and he was raised up in the air with the vines and out of the bushes came a plant like monster that looked like a giant bud, and its mouth opened up, and started dragging Knuckles inside.

"Tell Tikal I love her!" said Knuckles as he was being dragged in.

Then the monster swallowed him.

"It's dark in here" said Knuckles.

"Don't worry, Knuckles, I'll get you out of there!" said Sonic reving up his speed.

Then, two vines grabbed Sonic legs and pulled him in the monster's mouth.

"Hurray! Now I won't be digested alone" said Knuckles

"Shut up, Knuckles" said Sonic

Then, more vines appeared and grabbed everyone, except Krystal, and pulled them in the monster's mouth.

"I'm next!" said Krystal

"Don't give up, Krystal!" said Sonic "You can do this!"

"Sonic, use a power ring!" said Tails

"I would if I could" said Sonic "In fact, that's a great idea. Just one problem, I don't have a power ring!"

"Digestive juices, rising" said Shadow "KRYSTAL! HEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Take it easy, Shadow" said Sonic "Don't panic. Instead, act like you're mad at the juices. HEY, DON'T YOU DARE, YOU LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A LIQUID! Sorry, Amoeba"

Krystal knew she was on her own, but she had to be quick if she wanted to save her friends. Then, vines appeared right behind her. Krystal cut them with her staff. More vines came and Krystal, and Krystal ran away to hide.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, STUPID!" Yelled Sonic "Sorry again, Amoeba"

Then, Krystal had an idea. She ran up to the monster and used an ice blast on it, thus freezing it solid.

"The juices are frozen" said Shadow "Thanks, Krystal"

Unfortunately, the vines were not frozen, so Krystal defended herself against them. She let her guard down against the monster. When it thawed out, it opened its mouth, ready to eat Krystal.

"Huh?" Krystal looked back and saw the monster with its mouth wide open. Thinking quickly, Krystal used a fire blast in its mouth. It swallowed the blasted and burped smoke.

"F.Y.I, we're still in here, Krystal" said Umbreon

Then, the monster started chocking, and coughing. Then, it vomited out the Sonic Team and the Pokeagents, and died.

"Ew, were we just up chucked by that plant?" asked Sonic

"Knuckles alive?" asked Knuckles "Knuckles alive! Knuckles…" Knuckles sniffed himself "Man, I need a shower after this!"

"Wow" said Treeko "I'm the one who make vomit often, now I am vomit! Cool!"

"That's nice" said Umbreon "Hey, Krystal, thanks for saving us back there"

"It was nothing, really" said Krystal

"Hey, look, everyone" said Tails pointing to the sky

The vines were dying and ray of sunlight shone on them.

"God be praised, we're saved!" said Amoeba

"I guess we should get a signal" said Sonic looking at his communicator watch "One bar? Eh, good enough. Hey, Big, beam us up!"

"What" asked Big "Be u up?

"No!" said Sonic "Beam… us… up!"

"Oh, okay" said Big

They were all beamed up to the U.S.S. hedgehog.

"I guess Fox wasn't down there" said Krystal a little discouraged

"Don't worry, we'll keep looking for him" said Sonic

"Yeah" said Umbreon "I think that… Wait, I think I'm getting an incredibly faint signal. It's from Fox!"

This was music to Krystal's ears, she was happy that they can search for Fox better now, and follow a signal to him. She was so worried about Fox, and it's been a long time for her since she's seen him, and she was so excited to see him again.

"Krystal, you seem tense, what's up?" asked Sonic

"It's nothing, nothing really" said Krystal

"Okay" said Sonic "Big! Travel to light speed, and follow that signal!"

"_Don't worry, Fox, I'm on my way_" said Krystal

She was encouraged by the fact that she can see Fox's face again soon. She loved him so much, that she almost felt like kissing him when they see each other.

To be continued…


	4. The Cry for Help

The Search for Fox Part IV

The Cry for Help

The U.S.S. Hedgehog went from light speed for a while and then slowed down and went to not-light speed speed. Then, they orbited a planet full of fields. They knew that Fox wasn't down there, so they waited for the engine to recharge. Sonic and Umbreon were walking down the hallway and then they found Krystal. They agreed to go talk to her. After all, she needed some comforting since she heard Fox's message.

"Hey, Krystal, what's up?" asked Sonic

"Oh, hi, Sonic and Umbreon" said Krystal

"Little exited to see Fox, are we?" asked Umbreon

Krystal nodded and said "I've been worried about him since he left, now I can see if he's okay or not"

"Gee, Krystal, I think I know why" said Sonic "You like him… wait, wait, wait! You more than like him, you _love_ him, right"

"Well, uh… yes, how did you find out?" asked Krystal

"Krystal, I've been out with girls of every kind countless times" said Sonic "Even your kind before. I know when they like you, and I know how to treat them, too. And I know that you want to get married, have kids, and I'm really getting ahead of myself…"

"You have?" asked Umbreon "Amazing, I have more sense than you, yet I can't pick up one girl!"

"That's because you need to has what it takes!" said Sonic

"Running out of grammar?" asked Umbreon

"Sonic, do you think that, if I told Fox my feelings, will he love me back, or reject me?" asked Krystal

"I said I've been out with girls not guys" said Sonic

"I sure hope so!" said Umbreon "Or else you'd be… well, never mind"

"Do you, Sonic?" asked Krystal

"Well… that depends on you. Why don't you find out when you see him?" said Sonic

"No, I don't think so. I'm a bit nervous" said Krystal

"That's right! Rule number 1: Never jump the gun!" said Sonic "And it's okay to be nervous"

"And don't worry" said Umbreon "We all know Fox well, if you told him, he probably wouldn't reject you"

"Really?" asked Krystal

"Yeah" said Sonic "In fact, I think I might help you if you want"

"Thanks, Sonic" said Krystal

"Thanks? It's a yes or no question, Krystal" said Sonic

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Umbreon

"Beats me" said Sonic

"Hm, I guess we can see where the signal is coming from" said Krystal

"Wise idea" said Umbreon

"Alright" said Krystal "I'll just……………What? Huh? Is this…… Sonic, Umbreon, I'm getting a distress signal"

"From Fox?" asked Sonic

"No" said Krystal "Whoever it's from, he or she is on that planet, and he or she needs our help"

"Okay, then let's go!" said Umbreon

"Finally! Something to wait on while this thing is charging" said Sonic "Sonic Team, ASSEMBAL!"

"Pokeagents, let's go!" said Umbreon

They went to the tractor room where they were beamed down to the planet. They looked around and there was nothing but fields and farmlands.

"What? No hills? No traps? No loopdy loops? No twisty thingies that I always run on?" said Sonic "This is pathetic"

"Well, we can all split up without getting separated" said Krystal

"Cool, Sonic Team, let's go that way" said Sonic

They all ran where Sonic pointed, and they ran back.

"I change my mind" said Sonic "We'll go that way"

They ran the other way.

"Pokeagents, lets go the way Sonic originally pointed to, and we will all meet up next to this tree" said Umbreon

"Wah! Dude, where did this tree come from?" asked Espeon "that like, totally scared me"

"Hey, Krystal, you coming with us?" asked Umbreon

"No, I'm fine on my own" said Krystal

"Okay, see ya" said Umbreon

Krystal knew she was on her own from here, but she knew where the distress signal was coming from. She traveled far and wide to search for it… 2 miles. When she got there, she found a courtroom full of strange aliens, it was in a roman style filled with curtains, counters, and wal-marts, and there at the end were alien judges.

"Um… excuse me" said Krystal "Who are you?"

"Come in here, strange girl" said one of the aliens "What is it that we may help you with?"

"Uh… I received a distress signal coming from here" said Krystal "I am Krystal of the planet Cerenia and a member of starfox, in search of a loved one"

"Member of Starfox? Cerenia? That's a planet I haven't heard of" said another alien "So, Krystal, you seek the one who sent the distress signal?"

"Yes, I do" said Krystal

"Well it wasn't us who sent it! So, don't complain to us!"

"Who did?"

"That guy over there" said one of the aliens.

He pointed to a strange looking alien with his finger up his nose.

"Yes it was me!" said the alien "I saw it! I saw it with my own three eyes! So, I sent a distress signal"

He walked up to Krystal, and as he got closer, a foul aroma was forced to her. Krystal covered her face and coughed a couple of times.

"Who would have thought that my receiver would be so odd looking" said the alien

"Yes, quite" Krystal coughed "What is it that you sent me for?"

"There I was" said the alien wrapping his arm around Krystal's shoulders "Minding my own creepy business, then, suddenly, a great beast came out of nowhere and ate all my crops, destroyed my home, and he made quite a mess of me"

"_Hard to believe since you already are a mess!_" Krystal thought to herself.

"I've hired many bounty hunters to hunt it down, but none have survived" said the alien taking his arm off Krystal's shoulders, thus leaving this nasty goo on them. Krystal tried her best to brush it all off.

"So, I guess you need me to find it" said Krystal

"Yeah, find it, and kill it!" said the alien "I'm counting on you, and paying you a healthy salary!"

He got out two coins and said "It ain't much, it's all I've got. My family and I are poor"

"It's alright, I don't need your money" said Krystal

"You are a good person, no matter how strange looking you are"

Krystal started to walk away and said "I promise I will find the beast and kill it"

"Please make it so, that monster killed my family and everyone I loved. Doing so, will comfort me" said the alien as he shed a single tear

Krystal felt sorry for the guy, even though he was rather disgusting.

"Excuse me, but can you… uh" said Krystal

"What?"

"Um… your finger… up… uh"

"Oh, my finger's genetically attached to my nose, I was born this way!"

Krystal walked away to find the beast. Secretly, she slipped out quickly. When she got out, she started coughing wildly, then started taking a few deep breaths of fresh air and continued on.

She walked farther and farther, until she found the farm that the alien talked about. It was destroyed, smoke rose from the home, animals were killed, and bones where everywhere. Krystal tried to sense if anything was there recently. She sensed a bazaar creature there earlier and followed its brainwaves.

She went deeper into the fields then, she spotted something. It was a brown, dog-like creature with razor sharp teeth, and that's all I can explain of the creature for it was so bone chilling. Krystal felt a cold chill go down her very spine at the sight of it. She drew her staff slowly hoping that the creature wouldn't notice her so she could hit it. But she hoped too soon, for the creature quickly lifted it's head up and spotted Krystal. Krystal was frozen in fear, but she remained on guard.

Then, the beast jumped to her, and Krystal ran out of the way. The beast jumped on her, but Krystal threw it off with her staff. Then, suddenly, Sonic appeared out of nowhere running.

"Don't worry, Krystal, I'm here to help" said Sonic

Then, Sonic tripped on a rock, ran into a tree, and got knocked out.

"Okay" said Krystal "what was that for?"

Then, the beast got up behind Krystal and was about to bite her head off. Krystal turned around quickly. Then, the beast scratched her arm. Krystal grabbed her arm in pain, as blood seeped through her hand. Then, the beast pounced on her. Krystal was lying on the ground on her back with the beast on top of her trying to bite into her. Krystal tried to make one final attempt into killing the beast. She got her staff and stabbed the beast right in the heart, thus killing it. Krystal was worn out, and she looked at her arm and the blood spilled on the ground. Then, she blacked out.

2 minuets have passed, then Krystal saw a figure, calling her name, and reaching his hand down to her.

"Krystal, Krystal" said the figure

"Fox?" said Krystal

"Heck no! It's me, Sonic!" said the figure who appeared to be Sonic

"Wha?" Krystal got up and put her hand on her head and looked at her wounded arm, it was healed a little bit.

"Need a hand? I got two" said Sonic

"Thanks, Sonic" said Krystal grabbing Sonic's hand.

Sonic pulled Krystal up and said "Man, Krystal, you were out 2 seconds after I recovered from my black out. What happened to that thing you were fighting"

"Well, I killed it, and we can go back now" said Krystal "The distress call was from an alien who wanted me to avenge his family by killing the beast who destroyed his home and…"

"I missed out on the action!?! That sucks!!!" said Sonic

"Sonic, where are the others?" asked Krystal

"We got separated" said Sonic

"No we didn't we're right here, Sonic" said Shadow from behind

Sonic looked back, saw the other Sonic Team standing there and said "Whoa, how long have you guys been standing there?"

"We've told you, Sonic, we've always been with you! Sheesh, what's the matter with you?" asked Knuckles

"Well, we'd better find the pokeagents" said Sonic

"Nope, we're right here" said Umbreon

"Is there anyone not here?" asked Sonic

"Well, Blazekin's peeing over there" said Skipper

"Listen, Krystal" said Umbreon "We've found out that someone has seen Fox, and we know where to find them!"

"Really, where?" asked Krystal

"Right on the desert moon of this planet" said Umbreon

"Krystal" said Espeon "Man, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh" said Krystal looking at her arm "That beast just scratched my arm a little"

"A little?" said Sonic "That thing looks serious; we need to doctor it up right away!"

Sonic pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around Krystal's wound.

"You might want to wash your arm after you take it off" Sonic whispered to Krystal "It wasn't to long ago that I used it to blow my nose"

"Okay" said Krystal "So, the people who's seen Fox, shouldn't we go after them?"

"I think we should" said Sonic "Big, beam us up"

Then, they were beamed up to the U.S.S. Hedgehog and then, Krystal was thinking. When she was knocked out, she heard Fox's voice, like he was in trouble, like he needed help. She knew that she had to find Fox as soon as she could. She knew she was close to finding him, as they all went for the desert moon.

To be continued…


	5. The Desert Moon

The Search for Fox Part V

The Desert Moon

The U.S.S. Hedgehog was on its way to the desert moon. Due to its distance, they decided to go to not-really-as-fast-as-light-speed speed. They were all sitting around in the same room, Sonic, Umbreon, and Krystal was lying down on the couch, Tails was on the computer, Espeon, Skipper, Blazekin, and Treeko were watching T.V., and Shadow, Knuckles, and Amoeba were playing monopoly. Then, Umbreon stretched out and said "Man, Sonic, this place is amazing. Where in the world did you get this?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Eggman made it, but not for us" said Sonic "You see, this was originally called the Egg carrier, one of Eggman's greatest toys, plus it wasn't easy. Tails and I flew in and took it down. Then, it fell in the ocean, we found it, claimed it, fixed it up, and called it the U.S.S. Hedgehog"

"Oh, it was Robotnik's?" said Umbreon "And you found it when he abandoned it, right?"

"Right" said Sonic

"I wouldn't worry" said Knuckles "It _used_ to belong to Eggman, but it belongs to us now, and we can use it to kick his fat ugly rear anytime"

"Hey, let's all do something" said Sonic "We each take one guess at who the guy on the desert moon might be, does that sound good, Krystal"

"You, guys go on ahead without me, I've got other things I'm focusing on" said Krystal

"Oh, alright, so who's first?" asked Sonic

"OOOOO! Me me me!" said Treeko

"Who?" asked Sonic

"Richard Nixon?" said Treeko

"I doubt it" said Umbreon

"Who's next…" said Sonic

Krystal was really tired from that battle in the last chapter, and she didn't want to bother, or be bothered by, the others, so she left the room, went to the sleeping quarters, laid in one of the beds, and fell asleep.

Then, she had a dream. It was blurry at first; she saw a figure calling her name. Her vision got better and she saw Fox. Just Fox and her, and nothing else.

"Fox, is that you?" asked Krystal

"Yes, Krystal" said Fox

"Is this a dream?" asked Krystal

"It could be" said Fox

"Fox, why? Why don't you want me to find you? We all need you back at home"

"I'm sorry, Krystal, but I can't let you get hurt, and I don't want you to"

"Just where are you?"

"I can't say"

"Why not? What is it that you're hiding?"

"It's something that you can't handle, okay?"

"But, Fox, we need you to come back. There's something back in the lylat system, something really fast, that's tormenting everything, Sonic can't use his speed alone, and he needs your speed as well. Fox we need you to help us defeat it"

"Um… Krystal, I'm sorry, but……… You can deal with it without me. I'm not really up to showing myself to everyone. Krystal, you're going to have to live without me"

"Don't say that, Fox, the entire team needs you. And you know Falco hates me! I can never live on the team with him as the leader, what am I to do?"

"See the team you're with right now, the Sonic Team and the Pokeagents?"

"Yes, how did you…"

"That's not important. You see that team, that's your team, now. You can be with them"

"No, Fox, I'm a member of Starfox, and you're my leader"

"I'm not you're leader anymore, Krystal"

"What? Why?"

"There are some things not meant to be known, you know that"

"Fox, I don't understand; am I ever going to see you again?"

"I don't think so, Krystal, I'm so sorry, but this is how things are to be"

Fox walked to Krystal and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Krystal" said Fox "You must understand, please. Good-bye, Krystal"

Then, suddenly, something was pushing Krystal back and everything got bright.

"Wait! Fox!" said Krystal trying to reach out to Fox "No! Fox! Don't do this! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!"

"FOX!" Krystal jerked her head up, and looked around, she was in the sleeping quarters again, for she had just woken up, but was it a dream? It was so real, and Fox was so serious about it.

Krystal got out of bed, and everybody walked in.

"Good news, Krystal" said Sonic

"We've reached the moon?" asked Krystal

"Almost, but no, we've all agreed on who we guessed who the guy where looking for on the moon is" said Sonic

"Who?" asked Krystal, pretending that she cared, when she really didn't

"Richard Nixon" said Sonic

"I tried to convince them" said Umbreon "But you know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them"

"Hey, Krystal, are you okay?" asked Knuckles "You look like you saw a ghost"

"Oh, it's nothing" said Krystal "Just a bad dream"

"Napping on the job, are we?" asked Sonic

"What job?" asked Krystal

"Well… um… some………thing, oh, never mind" said Sonic "Hey, Tails, how close are we?"

"We should reach there in a few minutes" said Tails

"Cool, what should we do until then?" asked Sonic

"Um… guys" said Krystal "Can I talk to you all?"

"Sure, Krystal, what is it?" asked Umbreon

Everybody sat down on the bed as Krystal explained her dream, when she was done, everybody was quite confused.

"Us, a team?" said Sonic "Sorry, I have enough dealing with these four goof balls… although, they're not alone, being one myself"

"I don't know, Krystal" said Umbreon "It was a dream, you said, right? Well, it can't really be Fox; you must really worry about him"

"You may be right, but this has happened to me before" said Krystal "Sometimes, I communicate to others in my dreams"

"Kind of creepy considering people really being in your dreams" said Sonic "I'm glad it's you and not people like Amoeba"

"The doughnut knows all, Sonic" said Amoeba "Mmmm, doughnuts"

"I don't know, what if that's what Fox really wants" said Krystal

"'Tell you what, if things don't work out, then, yeah, we'll all be a team" said Umbreon "But, don't count on that happening, 'cause I'm going to find Fox and I'm not giving up until he's safe at home"

"Dude, you're not doing this without me, Umbreon" said Espeon

"Um… Didn't we do this before we went on our search?" asked Shadow

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that" said Umbreon

"So, what are we going to do when we get to the moon?" asked Sonic

"Find the person who has seen Fox" said Krystal

"Works for me" said Sonic

Then, there was a loud rumbling.

"We're here" said Sonic "Let's go!"

They all went to the tractor room and got beamed down to the desert moon. When they got down, it was a vast desert with Sand dunes and cacti. They could see sand storms brewing up in the distance.

"This shouldn't be too hard" said Sonic

"What makes you say that?" asked Knuckles

"No place to hide" said Sonic

"That's logical" said Shadow

Treeko was starring at a cactus.

"Cactus, cactus" said Treeko "CACTUS! HUG!"

"No, Treeko!" said Umbreon pulling Treeko's tail away from the cactus "How many times do I have to tell you, don't hug a cactus"

"Sorry, Umbreon" said Treeko

They started searching for the person who saw Fox. They kept searching the vast desert, yet, no one was to be found. Finding that person was getting more and more exhausting, for they were all growing tired, in addition to the extreme heat that was beating on them like a bat. They decided to take a break and fell down in the sand.

"Man, who would have though that something so big, would be so exhausting" said Sonic

"Aw, don't complain, Sonic" said Umbreon

"Complain? This is complaining" said Sonic "Because of you slow-pokes around, I can't use my speed, which would make things a whole lot easier"

"That does sound like a good idea, Sonic" said Umbreon "But, look at it this way: We're in a desert! If you got ahead of us, you'd get lost! There's nothing different here, because what you see, is what you're going to see everywhere else on this moon!"

"Hey, I didn't say I was going to use my speed" said Sonic

"Will, you two stop it!" said Knuckles "You're giving me a headache! Listen, we all need to stick together, but we all need to keep going!"

"But, I'm tired" said Tails

"Me too" said Shadow "Might as well bury ourselves and consider us dead"

"That won't happen in a couple of decades, and if we're lucky, a few centuries" said Sonic

"I got an idea, dudes" said Espeon "Let's all, like, totally drink some water out of Amoeba. He's totally made of it, after all"

"Here's a better idea, let's not" said Sonic "We've tried it, didn't like it, puked, got sick, peed it out, which really wasn't pleasant, and got on with our lives"

"Hey, Krystal, are you okay?" asked Skipper

"I'm fine" said Krystal "I'm just a little…"

Then, Krystal froze.

"Just a little what?" asked Sonic "Tired?"

"What's up with the pause?" asked Umbreon

"………I'm sensing something coming here" said Krystal

"What? Are you sure?" asked Knuckles

"It's not that sandstorm is it?" asked Shadow pointing to some sand brewing up high in the air.

"Shadow, that's not a sand storm" said Krystal

"What is it?" asked Sonic "Wait……… I see it"

It was a black blur coming from the distance and it kicked up tons of sand as it ran. It passed the others and went to a complete stop, having sand fly in front of it as it did. It was a hooded figure with every square inch of it's body covered, no fur shown, no tail shown, you couldn't tell what it was. It was wearing a fully covered hood on it's head, a black shirt with black gloves and the neck connected to the hood covering the neck, the pants were all black and reached down to it's ankles, and it was wearing black shoes. And every part of the garment was connected.

"That must be it, the U.S.O!" said Umbreon

"There's something odd about this thing" said Krystal "But what?"

The hooded figure turned and bent down to a running stance.

"Oh, you want to race, eh?" asked Sonic "Well, bring it on! You guys stay here and watch while I show this thing what true speed really is"

Sonic bent down next to it. Then, they both shot out like blurs.

"Come on, let's follow them" said Umbreon

"I'm not sure that we can" said Krystal

Meanwhile, not to far ahead, Sonic and the U.S.O were running as fast as they could neck in neck.

"Oh, not bad" said Sonic "But, let's see how fast you can really go!"

Sonic burst into speed and broke the sound barrier, he was moving faster than the speed of sound.

Sonic looked back and said "Ha! What's the matter? Too fast for you?"

Then, the U.S.O came up, and zoomed by Sonic so hard, it sent Sonic flying in the air and Sonic's body was dragged in the sand as he rolled down the landscape. When Sonic stopped, he got up and saw that the U.S.O was nowhere to be found.

"Sonic!" yelled Tails in the distance; he was flying in the air with the others running with him.

Sonic got up, spit the sand out of his mouth, and tried to stand.

"Sonic, are you alright?" asked Krystal

"I'm fine for the most part" said Sonic

"What happened?" asked Umbreon

"I almost had him!" said Sonic "If I wasn't so tired, I could have beaten him easily! But, I can't think of anyone who can go that fast, and I must admit, it really caught me off guard"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, beaten in a race?" asked Knuckles "I can't say I blame you, because you didn't know what was coming"

"Sonic, what was that?" asked Krystal

"I don't know, Krystal, but what I do know is, the next time I race that thing, I'll be at full energy, then, we'll see who's faster" said Sonic

"Careful, Sonic, you're pride will be the end of you" said Shadow

"Sorry, guys" said Sonic "It's just that, loosing a race to anything really gets me fired up"

"Well" said Umbreon "you can use it to help us find the………"

Then, Umbreon froze.

"What is it?" asked Krystal

"Look" said Umbreon pointing to a building complex

"Who in their right mind would put that there?" asked Shadow

"Someone who doesn't want to be found out" said Sonic "Come on, let's check it out"

They got closer to the base and found the door. They tried to open it, but it was no use.

"Stand back, watch and learn" said Sonic

Sonic started rolling faster and faster and faster, until he became a buzz saw, and he ran into the door. Sparks flew everywhere as he kept rolling. Then, Sonic bounced off, not leaving a scratch.

"Man, that's some pretty tough materials" said Sonic "It makes diamonds look fragile"

"Let me take a whack at it" said Knuckles

Knuckles raised his fist and hit the door as hard as he could, leaving a large dent in it, he repeated this until the door flew off.

"Piece of cake" said Knuckles

They walked in and there were machines and buildings everywhere, but no one was there and the machines looked like they haven't been used in years.

"Looks abandoned" said Shadow "Well, no one's here, let's go back!"

Shadow turned around, but Sonic grabbed him by the arm before he could walk away.

"Wait" said Sonic "Something tells me……… Oh, never mind, it has nothing to do with it"

"There's someone here" said Krystal "I can feel their presence. We should search this place before we leave"

They went up to one of the buildings, but the door was locked. Umbreon spotted another way in. They went though an air vent. The air vent was large enough for them to stand up and walk though. Then, they found themselves over a room, and they saw some strange looking aliens, they were black aliens with a large chest, but a thin stomach, and a sword-like gun that they all held, and they were wearing helmets.

"Man" said Sonic "Those things are ugly"

"Yeahrey" said Umbreon

"Be quiet, they're saying something" said Krystal

One of the aliens spoke in a weird language.

"Of course, I will hold up my bargain" said a voice

It was General Scales! And with him, a small group of Sharpclaw.

Another alien spoke.

"Of course" said Scales "After all we have the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy and her brother. Bring them in"

It was Samus Aran and her brother Samus Erik restrained by the wrists and ankles on a floating table. One of the aliens pushed them in.

One of the aliens spoke

"Of course, my friends" said Scales "I'm sure the mother brain will be very pleased. For as long as the Sharpclaw army and the space pirates band together, we will be invincible"

"Samus Aran and Erik" said Krystal "How in the world did they get captured?"

"So, the great Samus Aran and her brother Samus Erik, finally captured" said Scales

"You won't get away with this, Scale-face!" said Aran

"No, my girl, for as long as the Sharpclaw and the space pirates remain allies, we will be the most powerful beings in the galaxy" said Scales

"You're wrong, Scales" said Erik "There are others besides us"

"Oh, really" said Scales

"Yeah, there's the Sonic Team, The starfox, the pokeagents, not to mention Hamtaro" said Erik "And they will take you down"

"Don't worry" said Scales "I've already got someone to take care of them"

"Who would that be? Hm?" asked Aran

"Do you know the U.S.O attacking the lylat system?" asked Scales

"Yeah, Scales, we know he's working for you" said Aran

"Yes, and he will do a good job in defeating your friends" said Scales "after all, he's never failed me, yet"

Then, a space pirate spoke.

"Do what you wish to them" said Scales

Krystal didn't know what to do: She felt like getting out and saving Samus Aran and Erik, but doing so would blow her cover. She decided to remain quiet. Unfortunately, Amoeba broke wind, and everybody noticed them.

"Wait……… we have guests" said Scales

"It's over, Scales……… Whatever you're doing" said Sonic jumping out.

"Who might you be?" asked Scales

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog!" said Sonic "And these are the Sonic Team, the Pokeagents, and Krystal"

"Wait! I remember you" said Scales pointing to Krystal "You're the girl who tried to meddle with my plans of conquering Sauria! You failed miserably, but got rescued by Fox McCloud! You have more clothing on than what I can remember"

"That's right, General" said Krystal climbing out "I am Krystal, and I am a member of Starfox"

"So, you joined their team?" said Scales

"Yes, I did, and right now, I'm trying to find my leader, Fox" said Krystal

"You're looking for Fox?" said Scales. He laughed and said "Well, then, so be it, but you will not foil with my plans again, I will crush you!"

Then, the Sharpclaw and the space pirates started attacking. The Sonic Team attacked the Sharpclaw, and the Pokeagents attacked the space pirates. Krystal started to fight General Scales with her staff; Scales used his sword and claws.

"You won't beat me, Krystal, is it?" said Scales

"You're wrong" said Krystal

Scales swung at Krystal and missed. Krystal charged at Scales and tried to hit him with her staff, but Scales grabbed her by the neck. The Sonic Team and the Pokeagents were to busy fighting to notice.

"You have still much to learn" said Scales

"I'll……… Never surrender…to… you!" said Krystal trying to breath though Scale's hand.

"I should kill you right now, so you wouldn't foil with my plans again" said Scales.

Scales raised his claws and was about to stab Krystal with them, but he was interrupted by a call. It was the U.S.O.

"I've completed my task, General" said the U.S.O "I think it should be wise to return back to the planet Sharpclaw"

"Good job, I'll be on my way" said General Scales

Scales dropped Krystal and said "I'll let you go with a warning, but if we meet again, I will kill you, and no holding back. Come, Sharpclaw"

The Sharpclaw came and followed Scales out of the building and the space pirates fled. Krystal was still on the floor, she put her hand on her neck and started gasping for air. Afterwards she got up and freed Samus Aran and Erik.

"Hey, thanks, guys" said Erik

"No problem" said Sonic

"So, Aran, Erik, are you the one's who's seen Fox?" asked Krystal

"Yes we have, but not here, take us to the ship you took to get here" said Aran

"Okay" said Sonic

They all got out of the base and got beamed up to the U.S.S. Hedgehog, and Samus Aran and Erik's ship was beamed up, too.

"So, how in the world did you guys get captured?" asked Umbreon

"Long story short, we were caught off guard" said Erik

"About Fox" said Krystal "Have you seen him"

"Okay, Krystal, but first, I want you to sit down" said Aran

They, both sat down on the couch.

"Krystal, this is going to be hard to say but…" Aran started to say "You see………Fox has………… Well…"

"Fox has what?" asked Sonic "Spill it!"

"Krystal, I'm sorry" said Aran "But……………Fox has joined General Scale's army!"

"WHA?!?" said Krystal

"WHAT!?!" said Sonic

"How in the world?!?" said Umbreon

"Dude!" said Espeon

"Really!?!" said Shadow

"It can't be!" said Knuckles

"Holy crap!" said Skipper

"Why?!?" said Amoeba

"Eh? Wah!" said Treeko

"Did I miss anything?" said Tails walking in

"That's a lie! Fox would never do anything like that!" said Krystal

"He did, Krystal" said Erik

"Krystal, I'm so sorry" said Aran "But there's proof. You know that U.S.O? That's Fox, Fox is the U.S.O."

"Guess that explains the speed" said Sonic

"We were sent on a mission to stop the U.S.O. er……Fox" said Erik "We somehow got him knocked down, but his hood flew off and there we saw him. It wasn't until later that we found out that Fox was also working for General Scales. But I don't know why"

"Fox……" Krystal lowered her head. She couldn't believe it, Fox joined the enemy? Her mind was going in a spin, she was so heart sunken.

"If you want to know, Fox is on the planet Sharpclaw, where Scales rules" said Aran

"Where's that?" asked Umbreon

"You see that star" said Erik pointing to an on-screen view of a star "that's the planet Sharpclaw, and there Fox is"

"Fox, why?" said Krystal.

There was a long pause………

"We… should get going" said Erik

Aran put her hand on Krystal's shoulder and said "Krystal, I'm so sorry for this, but… It's the truth, Fox is a part of General Scale's army now. I wish this wasn't so, either"

Aran and Erik left the room, got on their ship and left.

"Well, now we know where and what Fox has been up to, right?" said Sonic

"Fox……… An enemy now?" said Krystal

Umbreon sat down next to her and said "Listen, Krystal, if you want to make that team, then, fine, but I suggest that we see Fox one last time and at least find out why. So, what's it going to be?"

"I……… I don't know" said Krystal "maybe, we can…… go see him and at least find out"

"Alright" said Sonic

"He can be turned, right, Sonic" said Krystal

"I don't know……Maybe" said Sonic "I guess we'll have to find out"

"Next stop, Planet Sharpclaw" said Tails

"I have to be alone" said Krystal

She walked out of the room and started wondering, why would Fox do such a thing? Will she find out? And is there a chance of turning him back? Please, if you're still reading this than, hold on until the next chapter.

To be continued…


	6. The Sharpclaw Planet

The Search for Fox Part VI

The Sharpclaw Planet

The U.S.S. Hedgehog gave light speed a break and went over to heavy speed due to the distance of the Sharpclaw planet. The Sonic Team and the Pokeagents were sitting around in the main deck, and Krystal still hasn't come out of the sleeping quarters. They were waiting for something to happen.

"Man" said Sonic "I feel so sorry for Krystal"

"Me, too" said Umbreon "I mean, why would Fox do something like that? Having someone you love dearly betray you with all the sudden and not telling you, if that happened to me, I'd be inconsolable"

"Why?" said Shadow "Doesn't Fox love Krystal, too? Him turning to the enemy for an unknown reason, it doesn't make any sense"

"Well, we're going to find out, right?" said Knuckles

"Dude, do you think that one of us should, like, talk to her, and stuff?" said Espeon

"Naw, she needs to be alone, right now" said Sonic "But, she'll get over it, right?"

"I don't think so" said Knuckles "Fox changed her life forever. Remember in Starfox Adventures? Krystal was traveling from planet to planet until she was rescued by Fox. It changed her life completely; she actually had a home, friends, and love"

"Yeah" said Sonic "But, the thing about it is, nothing's going to be the same anymore"

"Wait" said Skipper "Didn't we say we we're going to turn him?"

"We might" said Umbreon "That depends on him"

"That reminds me" said Treeko "I've got to take out the trash"

"What trash?" asked Sonic

"The trash, it's full" said Treeko

"Who said you had to take it out?" said Sonic "Look, here's the trash cycle: Once upon a time, the trash gets used, we throw it away, we throw the trash out when it gets full to the engine room, then, the trash gets burned to a crisp, the end"

"Oh, you use trash as energy?" asked Umbreon

"No" said Tails "We use a giant battery for energy. When it runs out, we take it back to the apartment and recharge it. But, unfortunately, the charger runs on batteries, too"

"Wow, how many batteries do you need?" asked Blazekin

"Only two AA batteries" said Tails

"AA batteries power the re charger for the giant battery for a giant battleship………That's really strange" said Umbreon

"Well, it was a little less complex than that" said Sonic "You see, we were scouting about in the mystic ruins when Knuckles lost the cord for the re charger"

"I told you before, Sonic, I didn't lose it" said Knuckles

"I told you to look after it" said Sonic "So, having full responsibility for it, you lost it"

"Well, if you kept it in your pocket, you would have…"

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" said Umbreon "Why did you carry it with you in the first place?"

"Because………We had to" said Sonic

"Weren't we talking about something else" said Shadow

"That's right, what were we talking about" said Sonic

"I can't remember" said Shadow

"Treeko changed the subject" said Skipper

"Changed what?" said Treeko

"Oh, now I remember" said Sonic "Umbreon and I were at the computer trying to find Fox"

"Oh, yeah" said Umbreon

Sonic and Umbreon were standing in front of the computer, trying their best to get a signal.

"Wait a minuet" said Umbreon "Didn't we already do this?"

"Yeah, we're doing what we were talking about in the first place" said Sonic

"Let's fast forward to where we were" said Tails

"Something to do with Fox" said Shadow

They all stood there pondering about where they were. And, uh, wait………Oh, yeah, this is Starfox! Okay, let's zoom over to Krystal………Yeah, she's depressed. Now, let's head back to...

Hamtaro: Get on with it!

So, Hamtaro, decided to have a little part here.

Sonic: Get on with it!

Look I don't…

Falco: For the love of crap, get on with it!

If you all just…

Everybody in my stories: GET ON WITH IT!

Shut up! Anyway, if you read carefully and skip all these unnecessary paragraphs then you could OW! Alright, alright!

Krystal was sitting on the bed in the sleeping quarters. She was quite shocked about what has become of Fox. She was in deep thought, tears rolling down her face. She was remembering all the times that Fox saved her and all the things she did with him. Those were some of the happiest moments of her life, and now, they're gone. She remembered when Fox first saved her and they both met, Fox, Link, and Kirby defeating Andross and Krystal coming up to the great fox to thank Fox. At that point, Fox welcomed Krystal to the team, thus giving her a home, friends, and a life outside of traveling. Fox was always there for her. It was then that she found out that she had to see why Fox turned, to see him one last time.

Krystal got up, wiped the tears from her face, and went into the main deck, where everybody was still pondering about what they were talking about. Krystal, having no idea what was going on, decided to say something.

"How close are we to Sharpclaw Planet?" asked Krystal

"Sharpclaw Planet?" said Sonic "I think I'm seeing a pattern here"

"It really rings a bell" said Umbreon

"The only way we can find out about where we were, is to get those Chaos emeralds" said Shadow

"What are you talking about?" asked Krystal

"Do you know what we were doing, Krystal" said Amoeba

"Of course, we're going to Sharpclaw planet to find Fox, and see why he joined General Scale's army" said Krystal

"Oh yeah!" said Sonic

"That's right" said Umbreon

"Oh, totally remember now" said Espeon

"Oh, how did I forget that?" asked Tails

"So much for finding the Chaos emeralds" said Shadow

"Now, if only we can find out why we were pondering" said Knuckles

Everybody started to ponder again.

"It doesn't matter" said Krystal "What really matters is to find the answers"

"She's right" said Sonic "Let's find the answers"

"To math?" said Amoeba "I can never tell who the first president was"

"No, to phonics" said Sonic

Krystal didn't want to go through this and said "Look, we're going to find Fox, find out why he joined General Scale's army, try to turn him, and go home, hopefully with Fox"

"Yeah! What the crap are we doing standing around and pondering about random things that have nothing to do with the storyline? Let's get to work!" said Sonic

Krystal was relieved, now everybody was back on track. Then…

"We're receiving a transmission from Fox" said Tails

"Fox?" said Sonic "I haven't seen that guy in a while. What's he been up to?"

Everybody looked at Sonic

"Um…Oh…uh" said Sonic "Just…put him on"

Fox appeared on the monitor.

"Guys, I need you to turn around an go back" said Fox

"Fox, is it true?" asked Krystal

"Is what true?" said Fox

"Why, Fox? Why did you join Scale's army? Why?" asked Krystal

"So, you know the truth now" said Fox

"You bet" said Sonic "And we want an explanation"

"!"

"An explanation, not an exclamation point" said Sonic

"Well, now that you know what happened, I need you to turn back" said Fox

"Not until you tell us why" said Umbreon

"Look, that's not important" said Fox "It's dangerous here, General Scales has his army guarding everything, I don't want any of you to get hurt, especially you Krystal"

"Fox" said Krystal

"We'll risk it" said Sonic "There ain't nothing that can stop us!"

"No, I can't have you come here" said Fox "I'm really sorry you guys, but you need to go home"

"No, Fox, I won't leave without you!" said Krystal

"It's too late, Krystal" said Fox "I'm not the Fox you know anymore"

"Still, Fox, you can't do this" said Krystal "I… I… really… I was worried about you all the way through. Don't tell me you've changed"

"The Fox you knew is gone" said Fox "You'll never see him again"

"The Fox I knew would never give in to the enemy and join them" said Krystal "And he always trusted his friends, and he would never let me down, so, what you say is true, you really have changed. Why?"

"That doesn't matter" said Fox

"Yes it does" said Sonic "We're never going to live through this if you don't tell us, right? We need to know, Fox"

"Sometimes, there should be things that you weren't meant to know" said Fox "I've turned, I'm your enemy now, and that's all, now, please, turn around while you have the chance"

"Fox" said Krystal "I trusted you……… how could you turn on us? How could you?"

"Krystal" said Fox "You have to understand, I've changed for good, you need to carry on, now, please turn around before it's too late"

There was a long pause.

"Sorry, Fox" said Sonic "We're on our way, and that's that! See ya there!"

Sonic hung up.

"Well, now, I guess we need to pay Fox a little visit" said Sonic

"Fox…… Why?" said Krystal

"Krystal" said Umbreon "I'm sure he didn't mean to let you down. We have to find out why he turned, even if it means we have to fight him"

"Fight Fox?" said Krystal "No, I can't fight him, I would never fight him, never. I…"

"Look, I know you have deep feelings for him" said Shadow "But, we have to, he's the enemy now"

"I never got to say good-bye to him" said Krystal "I never told him my feelings when I had the chance"

"You were on a roll, really" said Sonic "You showed a little bit of relationship between you two, right?"

"Fox…" said Krystal

"Man, kind of reminds you of Starfox Command" said Sonic "Except that…"

"Sonic, no" said Shadow "Look, we're not doing Starfox Command"

"I'm just saying…" said Sonic

"We're nearing the planet" said Tails

"Slow us down to almost normal speed" said Sonic

The U.S.S. Hedgehog slowed down and stopped in seeing distance from the planet.

"I said almost normal, not no speed whatsoever" said Sonic

"No that's not the case, look!" said Tails

They all looked on the monitor and saw an entire fleet of Sharpclaw ships surrounding the planet. Ready for attack.

"So?" said Sonic

"Taking this ship in would be a bad Idea" said Umbreon

"You may have a point" said Sonic

"We can't enter the planet?" said Krystal

"Not with this big ship" said Knuckles

"But what about a small ship" said Sonic "Yeah, that's it! We'll fly down there in our ships!"

"We've only got three: The tornado 2, Krystal's arwing, and the Pokemobile" said Umbreon

"Three is a magic number" said Sonic "We'll fly down there in our ships and continue on down there"

"But, we can't avoid all the ships, they'll notice us" said Tails

"We'll take out as many ships as we can, they'll get distracted in calling reinforcements then, we go on in" said Umbreon

"Either way, we're going to run into lot's of ships" said Shadow

"I can help that" said Sonic "Prepare the front cannon"

"Sonic, we've got only one shot with it" said Tails

"Enough to dramatically shorten their numbers" said Sonic "Ready the cannon"

Everybody went up to the control bridge and fired up the cannon.

"Ready" said Sonic "Aim…"

"Locked on" said Shadow

"FIRE!"

The cannon at the front of the U.S.S. Hedgehog opened up and sent a powerful beam down to the fleet leaving a big hole in it.

"Quick, while their hurt! Get to the ships" said Umbreon

Everybody went to the hanger. Krystal hopped into her arwing, The pokeagents went into the Pokemobile, and Sonic stuffed Tails, Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow into the back cockpit of the tornado 2 with a broom and hopped in the front cockpit, then, the tornado 2 and the Pokemobile went into space mode. The three ships started and flew out of the hanger.

When they reached the weakened fleet, the ships noticed immediately and started attacking. They tried their best to get through. Like a rail stage of Starfox 64 or Starfox Adventures or Starfox Assault and, why am I mentioning these games?

Take a minuet to, if you have the game, to do a Starfox rail stage……… Done? Same thing.

They finally broke through and flew through the atmosphere. Then, they landed. It was a desolate wasteland, and it must have been that if Scales bought this planet, it would be…$3.00. Much like Venom on Starfox 64… Wait! I did it again!

"Whew, that was wild" said Sonic "We ran into so many cameo characters, and that part with the rouge squadron was so unnecessary, yet totally awesome"

"Why? None of the readers knew what happened" said Shadow

"Well, they did do the rail stage in one of the Starfox games that they played earlier" said Sonic

"I doubt it" said Umbreon

"Well, they'd tell us if they did or didn't, right guys" said Sonic

(Give him your answer, reader, if you like)

"Congrats" said Umbreon "You just talked to your screen, now, continue to your reading, we won't bother you again"

"So, now what?" asked Tails

"I feel Fox's presence" said Krystal "We should go north"

"Do I look like I have a compass?" asked Sonic

"I have a compass" said Amoeba

"Good for you" said Sonic

"Amoeba, that's not a compass that's a clock" said Krystal

"It's round like a compass" said Amoeba

He followed his clock and started walking in circles.

"North is that way" said Krystal pointing North

"Come on, Amoeba" said Sonic

They continued on down the wasteland and ran into a temple. It was surrounded by statues of General Scales.

"And I thought Eggman was vain" said Sonic

"Fox is in that temple" said Krystal

"Then, let's go" said Umbreon

They got close to the temple but stopped suddenly because they found it was guarded by an army of Sharpclaw. Everybody hid behind a boulder, and Sonic hid behind a pebble.

"I had no idea this was guarded by Sharpclaw" said Krystal

"It's your first time here, your going to have no idea" said Umbreon

"Heh, this'll be a piece of cake" said Sonic "Okay, Shadow will go in using his invisibility and I'll slip past the guards using my sonic speed"

"Wait, we're agents" said Umbreon "We'll sneak in while you distract the guards"

"Why don't we go with both of your plans" said Krystal

"I don't see why not" said Sonic

Then, they heard a voice from behind.

"You, get up" said the voice

They looked back and it was a group of Sharpclaw pointing their weapons at them.

"We're going to have to drop the plan" said Shadow

"I dropped _something_" said Treeko

"You all under arrest in name of Sharpclaw army" said the Sharpclaw

"Oh, yeah, Lizard boy?" said Sonic "Well, bring…"

"We surrender!" said Shadow waving his arms in the air

"Thanks a lot, Shadow" said Sonic "Now we have to let us take us in!"

They put hand cuffs on then all.

"Ha! You can't put hand cuffs on Me, Espeon, or Skipper" said Umbreon "Because we're four legged"

The Sharpclaw put Umbreon, Espeon, and Skipper into leashes that connected to each other.

"Outsmarted by a fool" said Umbreon

"Totally unrighteous, dude" said Espeon

The Sharpclaw brought them into the temple where they were led to the throne room. There they saw General Scales sitting at the throne and Fox was standing next to him.

"So, we meet again" said Scales

"What? I thought I told you guys to go home" said Fox

"Sorry, Fox" said Sonic "We don't give in that easily"

"Fox, I'm here to ask you why in person" said Krystal

"Look, Scales" said Fox "You have to give them another chance, just let them go, they won't return"

"Fox" said General Scales raising a scepter in his hand "Sit"

"Yes, sir" said Fox kneeling down.

"Fox, why" said Krystal "Why are you listening to him?"

"Look, Krystal, I…" said Fox

"He's sworn is loyalty to me" said General Scales

"Well, we know that" said Umbreon "We're not that stupid to not figure that out"

"Then, why'd it take us a while to find out what we were talking about at the beginning of the chapter?" asked Knuckles

"Aw, don't start that again, Knuckles" said Sonic

"Listen, Fox" said Umbreon "We need to know why"

"I can't" said Fox "Scales ordered me not to tell anyone why"

"Don't listen to him then" said Umbreon

"Fox, you're better than him" said Krystal "Why are you taking his orders?"

"Let's not tell you" said Scales "For, as far as I'm concerned, you have trespassed on my territory, and you will be punished"

"Go ahead and do your worst, lizard breath" said Sonic "I'm not scared"

"Silence, hedgehog!" said Scales

"Or else what?" said Sonic

"Or else I'll eat you!" said Scales

"You'll eat us, that's some threat" said Sonic sarcastically

"No really" said Scales "I will cook you alive and have you for dinner"

"Yeah? Well bring it!" said Sonic

Sonic put the handcuff under his spines and used his spines to break the chains by pulling them through. Then, Sonic revved up for a spin dash.

"Fox" said Scales raising his scepter "Bind him!"

Then, Fox, at full speed, grabbed Sonic and said "Sorry, Sonic" then, he wrapped Sonic in chains. Sonic couldn't move.

"Hey! What's with you?" said Sonic

"That's enough, Fox" said Scales raising his scepter

"Alright, Scales" said Umbreon "What's our punishment"

"Trespassing our planet is a sentence of execution!" said Scales

"No!" said Fox

"Fox, sit" said Scales raising his scepter

"Fox! Don't let him do this!" said Krystal

"Krystal…" said Fox "Wait! Scales"

"Yes" said Scales

"I've got a better idea for them" said Fox

"Go on" said Scales

"Can I talk to you in private?" asked Fox

"Very well" said Scales "Guards! On second thought, throw them in the dungeon, Fox says he has a better idea"

The guards took them away and threw them in the dungeon. There, they sat and waited for something to happen.

What is it that Fox is planning? Will they turn Fox and/or escape? And will they find out why Fox joined General Scale's army?

To be continued…


	7. The Sharpclaw Trial

The Search for Fox Part VII

The Sharpclaw Trial

The Sonic Team, the pokeagents, and Krystal sat in their cell and waited for something to happen. Sonic got up to the bars, got out a mug that he, for some ironic reason, had on his person, and started rattling it against the bars.

"Come on, this has to work" said Sonic

"Try doing that for the rest of your life, Sonic, but nothing is going to happen" said Umbreon

"This has to attract something" said Sonic "Besides, these guys are stupid, they'd fall for anything, I bet"

Sonic continued doing the same thing, until a Sharpclaw came up to the cell.

Sonic looked up and said "Hey, big guy! Can you help us get…"

POW! The Sharpclaw hit Sonic right in the face, and Sonic fell to the floor.

"You keep quiet, prisoner! Me trying to take nap!" said the Sharpclaw walking away

"I stand corrected, something did happen" said Umbreon "that Sharpclaw gave you a black eye"

"Ow" said Sonic getting up "WHEN I BUST OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD! YA HERE ME?"

Sonic drooped his head and walked on over to his bed and said "Man, this sucks!"

"We're barely fed!" said Amoeba

"Three rhymes" said Shadow "Head, bed, fed"

"Fox…" said Krystal "Why? Why did you betray us?"

"I think I know why" said Knuckles "He got so tired of all this drama in the recent stories, that he joined the other side! He could have planned this all along!"

"What drama?" asked Shadow

"Like, uh, Return of Gannondorf?" said Knuckles "Or, My Feelings Towards You? Those last two Tillerian stories had drama in them"

"Dude, I don't care! This is totally bogus!" said Espeon "Why would he like, betray us?"

"I would like to see him again and tell him I love him" Krystal said to herself

"That's a bummer, Krystal" said Espeon "Sometimes, love bites"

"It bites when you don't hold on!" said Sonic "I'm sure that if we kept going, and never give up, I'm sure we'll find the Fox we knew and bring him back"

"How, Sonic?" said Tails

"We never give up" said Sonic "We always hold on. You know when people say 'life sucks'? Well, that's what quitters say, and I'm not a quitter! Life sucks when you don't hold on. If you're in a really bad situation, find something positive, hold on to it, never let it go. The more you hold it, the more it will grow, then, the next thing you know, everything'll turn out alright"

"That was beautiful, Sonic" said Shadow "Now, if only we can find the positive thing of this situation…"

"…We have each other" said Sonic "No, no wait! We have a clue!"

"Not Amoeba, Skipper, Blazekin, and Treeko they don't" said Knuckles

Sonic looked over to Krystal and said "Hey, Krystal, you know what I think? I think we can still bring Fox back"

"Really?" said Krystal "How…… He's really turned. And he's got proof. Look what he did to you, Sonic, he beat you in a race, and he tied you in chains to restrain you. How do you know that Fox is still good?"

"I've got a theory" said Sonic

"Have you been thinking scientifically again, Sonic?" said Knuckles

"Logically" said Sonic "The worn down energy of my medulla oblongata has shone a light present within my cranium, thus adding a series of knowledge down the…"

"NO MORE! NO MORE!" said Knuckles grabbing his ears

"I love it when I do that" said Sonic

"What are you getting at, medulla man?" said Amoeba

"Okay" said Sonic "What if Fox was not doing all that stuff"

"Sonic, we saw him do them in person" said Umbreon

"That's not what I mean" said Sonic "What I mean is, remember every time Scales ordered Fox to do something? Have any of you noticed that all those times he raised that scepter of his?"

"I did notice that" said Umbreon

"Well, what if he was using that to control Fox?" said Sonic

"I doubt it" said Krystal "Fox was indeed himself when he took those orders, not doing them, but his mind wasn't controlled. If it was, he would be much crueler"

"What if that scepter doesn't control your mind, but it controls your body" said Sonic

"Fox turning all the sudden, taking orders from someone he knows he's better than, doing things he would never do, did them when Scales raised his scepter, Sonic, you might be onto something" said Umbreon

"Didn't you feel some power of that sort, Krystal?" asked Sonic

"Not really" said Krystal "But, I did feel it when Scales ordered Fox to do something and when Fox was doing it"

"See, there ya go!" said Sonic "Fox is being controlled without a doubt"

"Now that we have a theory, now all we need to do is to find a way out" said Shadow

Then, a Sharpclaw came in, opened the cell, grabbed them, and said "You, prisoners, General want see you!"

The Sharpclaw dragged them out.

"Problem solved" said Sonic

The Sharpclaw dragged them through a corridor and as they went down, it started to smell like a locker room, then they saw showers and gym bags and Sharpclaw… Well, you know. Then, they finally went outside where they were thrown to the ground and the door in front of them slammed shut. They looked up and saw a giant arena.

"Welcome, guests" said Scales in a platform in the audience "Welcome to the Sharpclaw arena, where you will face your trial. Sharpclaw of all ages, genders, and I.Q.s, I present you, the challengers!"

The audience surrounding them roared and booed as they threw food at them, but didn't reach and hit the Sharpclaw in front of them.

"Alright Scales, what is it? Execution?" said Sonic "Because if it is, I don't want to be hanged! If I'm going to die of execution, I'm going to be beheaded, got it?"

"Do you want to be executed?" said Scales

"On second thought, I'd rather live, thank you" said Sonic

"Yes" said Scales "Okay, here you will battle to the almost death against a deadly and ravaging opponent"

"Yeah? Well, bring it on" said Sonic

"Ready" said Umbreon

"Ah, but here's the catch" said Scales

Scales snapped his fingers and a group of Sharpclaw grabbed the Sonic Team and the Pokeagents, and threw them in a cage.

"Hey! What gives?" said Sonic

"Dude! Unrighteous!" said Espeon

"Cool! Hey, Blazekin!" said Treeko "I've been a baaaaaaaad boy!"

"The catch is that Krystal must battle alone" said Scales

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said the Sonic team and the pokeagents together

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Krystal

"Okay, here's the catch" said Scales "Fox said that you must face this trial, if you win, then you can go home, but Fox stays with me. But, I said to him that if you lose, Fox will go home with you, but you, Krystal, will stay with me. Understood?"

"I do, but, what about my friends?" asked Krystal

"They're optional" said Scales

Krystal didn't know what to do, win so that she and her friends can go home safely, or sacrifice herself by losing so Fox can go home. She'll have to take the trial and see what happens.

"Alright, General" said Krystal "I accept. What do I have to face against?"

"You will face against my chosen warrior, let's see if you can best him" said Scales "All those people in the audience again, I bring you our champion!"

The door opened revealing Krystal's opponent.

"Fox?" said Krystal "I have to fight you?"

"Sorry, Krystal" said Fox "I have no choice"

Krystal was more worried than before. She didn't want to fight Fox. She couldn't, but she had to.

"Now, please rise for the national anthem" said Scales

Everybody in the audience rose and a Sharpclaw came into the field and sang.

"Grenagjaeaiopgaweafoeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajooooooonnnneoagoaegjaoewihjgoahwerg" sang the Sharpclaw terribly "branshalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa to waaaa naaaaaaaaaaaa noon a nag a ag ca! Ge al aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nooo foooooooool oooooc leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee maaaaaaaa…"

Everybody in the cages covered their ears.

"This person has an incredible voice" said Amoeba "I wonder if he has a CD of his songs I can buy"

"…GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEONNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA GGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then, the Sharpclaw walked away.

"Now, for the unnecessary sportsmanship! Go over to your opponent and say good-luck" said Scales

Fox and Krystal walked over to each other. As Fox was walking, Scales had his scepter raised.

"He is using the scepter to control Fox" said Sonic "Told ya so!"

When Fox and Krystal were close to each other, they stopped.

"Well, Krystal, good-luck" said Fox

"Fox, I want to say this now while I have the chance" said Krystal "I… Uh……… I……… Lo……… I lo……"

Little did Krystal know that she was getting closer to Fox and their lips were getting closer.

"Geez, pick it up, people" said Scales looking at his watch "That's enough! Start fighting!"

Before Fox and Krystal could have their first kiss, there was a force that pulled them back to the wall on different sides. The referee blew his whistle to start the fight.

Meanwhile at the cage, a Sharpclaw gave the Sonic Team and the Pokeagents reffruit.

"Reffruit? What's that?" asked Sonic

"It fruit you throw at referee, in case bad call comes" said the Sharpclaw "For throwing only, don't eat fruit"

Then, they saw Amoeba with half the fruit in his mouth.

"What he say?" asked Amoeba

"You need to keep eye on him" said The Sharpclaw as he left.

The battle started, Fox and Krystal got off the wall and looked at each other; Krystal slowly drew her staff. She didn't want to fight Fox, she loved him. But, she had to defend herself.

Then, the referee blew his whistle to start the fight. Then, Treeko threw a fruit at him.

"Hey!" said the referee

"You're supposed to throw it when he makes a bad call" said Umbreon

"Sorry" said Treeko

Fox speed to Krystal and jumped on her. Krystal used her staff to defend herself.

"Fox, don't do this" said Krystal "You can fight it, don't let him control you!"

"I'm sorry, Krystal" said Fox "I don't want to do this either, but Scales is controlling me fully"

"Fox, you've got to hold on!" said Krystal

Krystal threw Fox off of her and jumped on top of Fox.

"You can fight it, Fox" said Krystal "You're strong, I believe in you"

"I tried, Krystal" said Fox "It doesn't work"

"Try harder" said Krystal

Fox rolled over so that Fox was on top now. Krystal tossed Fox away from her, and she tried to charge at him. Fox ran out of the way and started using his speed to hit Krystal. Krystal couldn't see Fox coming, so she kept getting hit. Krystal tried to hit Fox, but Fox ran out of the way and started spinning in a circle around Krystal really fast. Krystal was running out of oxygen. She fell to the floor trying to breath.

"This is so entertaining" said Scales "Love hurts doesn't it, Krystal? It looks like we'll be having a servant. But now, for the final act"

Scales stopped spinning his scepter, which he did to make Fox go around Krystal, and pointed it forward and grasped it hard.

Fox ran up to Krystal and grabbed her by the neck. Then, he got out his blaster and pointed it at Krystal.

"Fox, no" said Krystal trying to speak though Fox's hand "Try to fight it, don't let him do something you'll never do"

"I'm sorry, Krystal, very sorry" said Fox "I…"

Then, Fox looked into Krystal's eyes and saw the tears rolling down her face. Fox tried his best to see it as much as he could by keeping him from pulling the trigger.

"Fox, I can't breath" said Krystal

Then, sudden flash backs were going through Fox's mind, then, he remembered that he one time said "I'll never let anything hurt you, Krystal, never, I'll protect you"

Then, something snapped in Fox's mind. Then, he started looking at Krystal again, as she was trying her best to breath, but her breaths were getting fainter. Then, Fox dropped Krystal on the ground. Krystal gasped for fresh air. The crowd stood silent, Scales jaw was hanging low.

"Sorry, Scales" said Fox "You don't control me anymore"

Then, Fox raised his blaster and shot Scale's scepter.

"The Scepter!" said Scales "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Krystal tried to regain consciousness and looked up and saw Fox stick his hand out to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Fox

"Fox, is it you?" asked Krystal grabbing Fox's hand and Fox pulled her up

"Yep" said Fox "I'm back"

"Oh, Fox" Krystal fell into Fox's arms and tears came down both their faces as they hugged "I'm so happy you're here"

"I'm sorry, Krystal" said Fox "I promise, I'll never hurt you again"

Ironically, the once-blood-thirst crowd started "Awww"ing.

"Yeah, yeah, how cute" said Sonic "Can someone get us out now?"

"Be my guest" said Umbreon opening the cage

Sonic was shocked that the cage was unlocked the whole time and said "Uhg, Tillerian, you sick, twisted person, you"

"Fox, I'm so happy your back" said Krystal giving Fox a kiss on the cheek "I missed you"

"I missed you, too" said Fox "Krystal, thanks for finding me. I'm sorry I let you down, but you came anyway. Thanks"

"Ahem" said Sonic who was walking out of the cage.

"Oh, and thanks to you guys, too" said Fox

"T'weren't nothing" said Umbreon

"Yeah, totally happy to have you back, dude" said Espeon

"That was fun" said Skipper

"So, Krystal" said Fox "What was it that you wanted to say to me?"

"Uh……… It's nothing, Fox, nothing" said Krystal

"Big, beam us up" said Sonic "We're all heading home"

Then, Big beamed them all up, except for the crowd and the workers in the stadium, and General Scales, of course. They also beamed up the ships.

They were all heading home by going in a-bit-faster-than-light-speed speed. Fox and Krystal was sitting on the couch, Krystal was cuddled up with Fox, she was so happy to see him again, and coming home with them, too.

"Fox" said Krystal

"Yeah" said Fox

"Um…How did you join, General Scale's army" said Krystal "How did he put you under his spell?"

"Well, you see" said Fox "Scales, had this magic scepter that he found on the planet, and he claimed the planet, too. When, I got there, I was out numbered, so, Scales brought me in, and put me under his control"

"Well" said Krystal "I'm just glad you really didn't join his army"

"Me, too" said Fox

"Fox, let's not tell anyone of this, okay?" said Krystal

"Alright" said Fox "Krystal, I'm sorry about not telling any of you… next time, I promise I won't accept any mission unless it's okay to bring back up, alright?"

"Alright" said Krystal

There was a long pause. Then there was a loud, deep "OOOOOOOOOOORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

"HOLY CRAP! AMOEBA'S GOT SOME SERIOUS GAS!" Yelled Sonic down the hallway.

"GEEZ, AMOEBA, YOU HAD TO EAT THAT REFFRUIT, HAD YOU?" said Umbreon

"THAT'S THE STUFF, HUH, GUYS!" Yelled Amoeba

"Man" chuckles Fox "I sure hope you didn't have to live through this while you were finding me"

"Mmm" said Krystal "a little"

"OH, MAN! THAT IS FOUL!" said Shadow "OPEN A WINDOW SOMEBODY!"

"BAD NEWS, SHADOW" said Knuckles "WE'RE IN SPACE!"

"DOH!" said Shadow

"DUDE, THAT IS TOTALLY NOT RIGHT!" said Espeon

The U.S.S. Hedgehog flew back to the lylat system where they went back to the great fox, and told the other team members everything was fine. Then, the Sonic Team and the Pokeagents went back to Earth. Everything was back to normal. Well, almost…

Back at the planet Sharpclaw, Scales was riding a beast with an army.

"Bah! I hate that Starfox!" said Scales "Especially Fox McCloud and his girlfriend, Krystal. I also hate those other guys, like Sonic the Hedgehog! But, don't worry, I will have my revenge"

Then, his beast tripped over something.

"Why you lazy… COME HERE!" said Scales kicking his beast.

Then he noticed something red that the beast tripped on. He picked it up and it was a red gem.

"What is this?" said Scales "It's power, it's magnificent!"

Then, Scales looked at it more and said "This gem could get me to my victory… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The

End…?


End file.
